Conventional LTE (Long Term Evolution) cellular networks typically include a core network, a RAN (Radio Access Network), and one or more mobile communication devices (user equipment). The radio access network resides between user equipment (such as a mobile phone, a computer, or any remotely controlled machine) and provides connectivity with its core network (CN). As its name suggests, the radio access network provides respective user equipment access (such as Internet access) via the core network.
A wireless network can be configured to include macro cell and small cell resources to support both voice and data services to user equipment using a single subscription (e.g., one SIM profile). In certain instances, a macro radio layer is normally used to minimize signaling due to inter-cell handover as respective user equipment moves between cells.
In certain instances, LTE wireless networks are implemented using the CBRS (Citizens Band Radio System) band. Other LTE wireless networks use licensed frequency bands to provide wireless connectivity.